This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In mammalian cells, altered expression or regulation of the conserved kinase NDR has been linked to cancer progression. At the moment there is very limited information on NDR kinase effectors. In fission yeast, the NDR homologue Orb6 has a clear role in the control of cell morphology and proliferation. The identification of novel Orb6-interacting factors will provide insight into the function of a conserved signaling pathway that has a role in growth control in many organisms, including human cells.